Lost in his love
by Nenshite
Summary: Not a POTF fic, but is really romantic. Please read and review! XD


This is just a Raviv (Ricky Ullman)fic, which has NOTHING to do with POTF.The narrator can be anyone you want to be. Which means you can imagine yourself (like me...lol) if you want to. Also, I wrote a sequel to this fic, so let me know if you want to read it. P.S - PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! XD

**

* * *

**

**Lost in his love**

I awoke in his arms that morning with a yawn. I noticed he still had his arm over me from last night. What happened yesterday? Yes, now I remember: the fight. MY fight. the yelling, the words...

I turn to face him. He was still asleep. Oh how sweet and innocent he looked when he slept. Though I had seen him sleep many times before, he still looked angelic every time.

He stirs. I go back to 'sleep'. I then feel his hand stroking my arm. I always loved the way he did that, especially in the morning for some reason. I slowly flutter my eyes open. He smiles sweetly at my sight.

"Morning," He says, then kisses my lips. I return his smile, then kiss him back. "Morning," I say stroking his cheek.

I then noticed something on his eye. What's this? A black eye...I gave him that last night. I try to hold back tears, gently touching it. "I-I'm sorry..." I say, with my voice cracking. He just looks at me with sorrowful eyes. "It's okay..." He whispers.

"Don't you have work today?" I say, getting up, but he stops me. "I called in, I want to spend time with my beautiful wife..." He says, gently pulling me back down to bed.

I remember blushing when he said those words, 'my beautiful wife'. I had a heart full of anguish and tears in my heart. "All for me?" I just sat there, gazing into his deep brown eyes. "Why not?" He says his usual answer with a smile.

He finally pulls me down to the bed. He then runs his fingers through my hair, smoothing it out while gazing into my eyes. He stops, then passionately kisses me. He then stopped to take a breath, then slowly went down to nuzzle my neck. I slowly slid my hand up his back to the name of his nack.

"Hungry?" He says, still nuzzling. "Mhmm..." I respond back. He slowly stops, then looks at me with bright eyes. "I'll get it..." He says, then nuzzles my nose with his. "Okay..." I say.

He reluctantly leaves the room, peering in several times to make sure I was okay. My smile slowly turned to a frown after he peered in for the last time. I flashbacked to last night...  
---

He stared me down across the hall appalled at what I said. "Raviv, please, I--" I said, but he goes to our room slamming the door. I didn't mean to say it, but he made me. He made me say it.

I walked slowly towards the room where he was, but my fear was him barreling out of the room, and hurting me. I heard soft sobbing from the room. "Raviv?" I said through tears. "I didn't mean that, you have to believe me..."

I then heard nothing. His crying had stopped...he opens the door.

---

Raviv woke me from my flashback with a tray of waffles, eggs, and good-fashioned English tea, just the way I liked it. "Breakfast in bed?" I say, letting him put the tray in my lap. He just smiles, and uses his typical answer, "Why not?". I laugh slightly, and take a sip of my tea, while he lies next to me on his side. "Did I mebtion before how much I love you?" He asks cutely. I look up at the ceiling, then look at him. "No, I don't think you did..." "Well, I love you..." he says, with little infamous smile.

After about 10 minutes, he broke the silence. "I know you didn't mean to say that last night..." He says seriously. Suddenly, my thoughts went back to last night...

---

He just stared at me with stone-cold eyes. I didn't want to know what he was thinking. His hand comes up to a fist, ready to strike me. My eyes well up, clouding my sight. I slowly cower to the floor, expecting the worst.

---

He then reached out his hand to mine, and squeezed it. He just looks at my hand, then looks up at me, with his eyes welled up. "I didn't mean what I said..."I squeezed his back. "I know, and it's alright, I understand..." He smiles relieved. "I still love you, even when at times I don't act like I do..." I smile back. "Let's just forget about, okay?" I say, getting up to put the tray in the kitchen, but he jumps up, and gets it from me with a smile and a wink. "I'll get that..." He says. I grin wide. He then takes back into the kitchen.

---

Instead of a punch to my head, Raviv got on his knees to my level, and reached out his hand. "I...will never hurt you..." He wispered in my ear. I look up. The little gleam in his eyes reassured me that everything was gonna be alright. I disdinctly remember quivering, and shaking still...and Raviv's arms firmly holding me. "Sssh..." He says in my ear, and "It's okay...it's okay...".

His words still echo in my head.

---

I get up, then walk into the living room. I find him dusting off the couch and getting the softest sheets just for me. For me! He looks up and smiles. "I wasn't expecting you up...yet..." I cross my arms jokingly. "You wanted all this to be a surprise?" I respond. "No, I wanted to carry you in here..." He says, then playfully 'cries'. I laugh, punch his arm, then go back to bed. "Make sure you're asleep!" He hollars. "Will do!" I hollar back.

I climb back into bed in my most 'girlish' position, and 'sleep'. He walks in (I can see him doing this, peeking through my eyelids ) bends over, and tenderly picks me up in my little night gown in his favorite color, blue. I flashbacked again...

---

We both sat down on the couch. "Raviv? You're so much better then him, we both know he's a lousy friend...". I say, scratching his back, ith my head on his shoulder. He puts his head down. "But why would he say that...?" He says. I took my finger, and lifted his chin. "Because Jesse McCartney, the world's most famous artist, is jealous of you..." "But didn't you used to love him? I-I thought--" "Yes, I did, but then I met you. I met my future, I met my prince charming..." When I said this, he smiled brightly, and blushed.

---

He laid me down on the couch, and puts the softest sheet over me. I wake."Morning beautiful..." He says "Are you being a little suck-up?" I say, playfully. He laughs. "I guess so..." He then leans over for a long, enchanting, passionate kiss.

---

"Raviv, I know you didn't mean to say, 'why did I have to marry a good little Christian girl who was gonna judge me?' ". He smiles. "and I know you didn't mean to say, 'why don't you divorce me?' ", he says, then pecks a kiss on my lips. "Let's go to bed..." he says, with a twinkle in his eye. I returned his look. "Let's..." I say, while he leads me into the bedroom.

We slept together in peace, and harmony.

The End


End file.
